mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2438
Mikey Episode Number: 2438 Date: Friday, March 11, 1994 Sponsors P, Y, 7 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Gina and Maria sing "The Word is "No"." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray listens to classical music on headphones. "Are you listening to me?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: P - Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit the Frog visits Piper's Pickled Peppers in search of Peter Piper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|African quilt pattern |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Jeffery, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "S'Mores" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School: Roosevelt Franklin teaches the students about poison |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A yak discusses the letter "Y" on a stage, and is insulted when it is called a "Yakkity-yakkity-yak". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Elephants In A Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two boys play cowboys and Indians, when a boy tells them that Indians don't talk the way they do on TV. He knows this because he's an Indian himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids dance around at gymnastics to "Rockin' Robin." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Y for Yak |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monty orders a new chair, which Grover delivers. However, Monty cannot decide where the chair should go. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two cartoon cacti sing "Here We Are". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Swingin' Up to the Stars" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"What's Inside?" (Cookie Monster cameo) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two orange balls perform "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster brings in a suitcase filled with heavy and light objects, and places them on a wall. The right half lays out a feather, a ribbon, and a tissue. The left half puts down a book, a brick, a rock, and a 1000 pound weight, but the more weight that is placed on the wall causes the ground they're standing on to tilt! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The detective sees a hippo bouncing on a trampoline, and wonders how the hippo can bounce, since hippos are heavy, but the hippo thinks that he is light. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sherlock Hemlock helps Ernie discover how his window got broken. Ernie finds that the only evidence is a baseball, and together with Sherlock Hemlock try to find out how who broke Ernie's window. It turns out that Sherlock Hemlock, who is the number five player of the Sesame Street Sluggers, hit a home-run which caused the baseball to go through the window. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Song | style="text-align: center"|"The Three Caballeros" with Donald, Jose, and Panchito. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird reads a poem about how hard it is to be a sheep, and become cold when giving up one's wool: "So let's be fair when snow is deep, let's put the sweater on the sheep." Accompanied with cotton sheep illustrations. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song | style="text-align: center"|David Naughton performs "Makin' It!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Seven rabbits |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In a spoof of the famous Mean Joe Green Coke commercial, football player Big Murray (Gordon) accepts a number 7 from a young fan, whom he rewards with a towel that also has a 7 on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"The Little Baker": A boy imagines that he's a baker |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cowboy adds two different herds of cows |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Rosita talks about what she does every morning. She kisses her parents, washes her hands and face, and brushes her hair. She has breakfast, brushes her teeth, and says "adios!" before she goes out to play. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Here is Your Life: A loaf of bread is profiled. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts five children as they rearrange their positions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How Andy Fritz Ate the Sun |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|David Naughton announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar and The Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Sherlock Hemlock holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide